


picture perfect porcelain

by obsessivelymoody



Series: tiit fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan just can't help how he feels when Phil looks likethatin Poundland's car park





	picture perfect porcelain

Never in a million years did Dan think he would be dealing with hiding a growing semi in a Poundland car park. 

But here he is, trying not to actually drool over Phil in this lighting, fully aware of how ridiculous he’s being. 

“Okay, keep your face relaxed like that,” Dan says, tapping his phone screen to focus on Phil’s face before holding down the capture button, “God, red really is your colour, isn’t it?”

“Is it?” Phil asks, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Dan snaps a few more photos before Phil relaxes again and looks away from the camera. 

“Fuck,” Dan whispers to himself, taking a few steps to the left, still taking pictures. 

“Do you think we have enough?” Phil says, relaxing completely and walking towards Dan when he lowers the phone for a second. 

“I mean,” Dan replies, clicking on his camera roll and scrolling when Phil trains his eyes on Dan’s phone, “Does about 200 photos seem like too little to you?”

Phil laughs and Dan looks up at him, feeling a warmth spread through his chest at the sight of Phil’s tongue poking through his teeth and the way his neck looks, slightly elongated from laughter and its porcelain tone deliciously coated in red light. 

_Fuck_.

“I’m sure there’s bound to be a few good ones in there,” Phil says as they start walking back towards their hotel, “You are my favourite photographer, after all.” 

“Oh, gross,” Dan whines with a wide grin, catching Phil’s pinky with his own for a brief moment, “Let’s just get back to our room quickly. There’s something I have to do.” 

“Is there?” 

“Yeah, and it’s you.” 

Phil laughs again, this time rolling his eyes. 

\---

The moment they get into their hotel room and Phil drops his bag, Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s waist, first kissing his mouth and then his neck. Dan backs Phil up until they reach the bed, where he tells Phil to lay down. 

“Oh, is that how it’s going to be?” Phil asks, smirking as he takes a seat on the end of the bed and unlaces his trainers. 

“Yep,” Dan replies, turning to rummage through his suitcase for a bottle of lube. 

He tosses it on the bed once he finds it and toes off his shoes. Dan steps out of his jeans, quietly hissing in relief from the lack of restriction around his cock. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and removes those, too. 

Dan turns towards the bed, taking in the view of Phil watching him, naked aside from a pair of blue Calvin’s. Dan feels himself draw in a sharp breath as he eyes the tenting at the front of Phil’s pants, and he crawls onto the bed, slotting himself between Phil’s legs. 

The corner of Phil’s mouth quirks up. 

“Are you going to fuck me in that jumper?” He asks, fiddling with the hem of the left sleeve. 

“No, I guess not,” Dan laughs, leaning back to pull it over his head and toss it away from the bed. 

“I mean, that would have been hot,” Phil says, threading his fingers through Dan’s hair as Dan smiles and playing with the top of his pants before slowly pulling them off. 

Dan tosses those in a similar direction to his jumper, and kisses the head of Phil’s cock before dragging his tongue down the shaft to his balls, pausing to take one in his mouth and suck for a moment before licking across his taint and hole. 

Phil’s fingers tighten on Dan’s hair as he places his hands on Phil’s cheeks, spreading them to make more room for his tongue. He licks into Phil, and feels him shudder as Dan swirls his tongue. 

Dan starts to lick broad strokes across Phil’s hole, pausing every at every second lick to dip the tip of his tongue into Phil. He feels Phil remove a hand from his hair to stroke his cock, and Dan hears him groan as he flicks his tongue in and out of Phil. 

Dan takes Phil’s balls in his left hand, massaging at them lightly as he licks up one last stroke before pulling off and grabbing the lube. 

Making eye contact with Phil, Dan shakes the bottle of lube slightly, as if to ask _are you ready to move on?_ Phil nods at this, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open, letting out small breaths as he continues to lazily stroke his cock. 

Dan pops the bottle open and removes his hand from Phil’s balls to coat his fingers with lube. He rubs his hands together, warming the lube, before placing a hand on Phil’s hip. Dan inserts a slick finger into Phil, working it in and out of him for a moment before adding another. 

Phil groans at this, and Dan fucks him, curling his fingers into Phil with every insertion. 

They stay like this for a bit, Dan fingering Phil with exponential vigor as Phil jerks his precome slick cock, running his other hand over his nipples. Eventually, Dan starts scissoring his fingers in Phil before pulling them out and pouring more lube onto them. He wanks himself a few times, coating his dick in lube before lining up the tip with Phil’s hole. 

He teases his head into Phil, pulling out before Phil has the chance to feel anything. Phil swats lazily at Dan’s arm, and Dan breathes out a laugh before fully entering Phil. 

Placing his hands on either side of Phil’s shoulders, Dan thrusts in and out of Phil, a loud groan escaping from his lips and the sound of Phil’s pants fills his ears. It’s moments like this that make Dan sure there can be nothing better than fucking Phil. 

Dan leans his head down, nipping at Phil’s collarbone. It doesn’t take Dan long on days like today, when he’s been worked up well before getting into the bedroom, so he pulls out, knowing that he’s getting close. 

Dan plants a sloppy kiss on the spot on Phil’s collarbone he was previously nibbling at and he leans back, taking both of their cocks in his left hand, and starts wanking them. 

Phil shuts his eyes for a moment, breathing out a shallow sigh that only makes Dan move his hand faster, aching for release. 

Dan comes first, hard enough that he lets go of their cocks for a moment, letting out a soft moan. He grabs his dick again, pumping himself through his orgasm, and streaking ribbons of white across Phil’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Dan croakes out. 

He breathes out heavily, and pauses for a beat before grabbing Phil’s cock, using his free hand to tweak Phil’s nipples. 

Dan leans down as he feels Phil’s cock twitch in his hand and steadily pumps up and down. Phil lets out a low grunt, softly biting into Dan’s shoulder as he comes, hot and fast, across Dan’s hand. Dan lets out a content sigh, lightly stroking Phil’s softening cock. 

Phil hums into Dan’s shoulder. Dan wipes his hand on Phil’s stomach, nuzzling his head into Phil’s neck before reluctantly leaning back to grab a towel from the bathroom and wash his hands.

Dan catches a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror before walking out. He’s pink all over, flush with that post-sex glow, and his hair looks like bird have nested in it, but he smiles, shaking his head at the odd but wonderful life he has. 

“Thanks,” Phil says when Dan returns and hands him the towel. 

Dan crawls under the sheets as Phil tosses the dirty towel on the floor, turning over to wrap himself around Dan. 

“I guess I should stand in Poundland car parks more often, shouldn’t I?” Phil says, planting a kiss on Dan’s neck. 

Dan rolls his eyes, swatting at the arm Phil’s wrapped around his torso, but makes no move to disagree with him.

**Author's Note:**

> was this a bit much over that picture of phil? maybe, but i don't even care lol 
> 
> the title is taken from marianas trench's ["ever after"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTYTcOdDR9w)
> 
> reblog/like on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/173695565532/picture-perfect-porcelain-rating-e-word-count)


End file.
